On Midnight Wings
by Blackcat1293
Summary: They say destiny only calls a few to it's mark... But I get the feeling that it needs much, much more.


**I do not own any form of DN Angel... Cept fer my charecters and yaaaaaah...**

**Some people might reconise this because, well... ' I had another acount but forgot the password to it, so I'm just gonna switch to this one and eventually delete the previous one. Soooo, enjoy!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

In a land, far to the east, lay the forbidden kingdom of Wakanda. The rulers were decided upon by a single gift; the power of the sacred goddess and god. After many years of painstaking search, the elders, or council, passed a law that the sacred two must only marry others alike them, for the power would be to great for outsiders to believe. Thus, by royal declare, the carriers of the sacred power where married together, no matter or care if hate or love spewed from it.

However, no more than the time of the great moon and no time less than the red winter (fourteen years ago to those of non-nation blood), a revolution broke loose among the kingdom, separating the royal and loyalists. Rebels found themselves beleiving in lost causes. The Goddess, as they called their ruler at the time, tried to cease the fighting with her powers; however, she was forced to stop when a curse from a rebel mage was casted upon her.

At the time the curse was placed, the goddess was bearing a child, the only one that could hold hope in their hands upon birth. Little did the goddess know, that the curse not only sealed away her powers until the child was born, but the mage had casted it incorrectly, causing the child to become two in mind and body. One of darkness, the other of light. The half of darkness was sent down to the bowels of hell, where it would grow upon as the devil's most guided demon and feared being until a fateful day, or the child's thirteenth birthday.

Then, three months before the child was due, rebel forces broke into the castle and murdered the god, causing the goddess to flee with her two loyal guards; both who lost their lives protecting her until she escaped. As she floated down the river, which led into the unknown world, she watched helplessly as her home, and her kingdom, erupted in flames. Upon landing on the shores of the outside, she discarded the title "Goddess" for none of this world would understand the term, and hunted out anyone who would help.

Several months after, the child came into the world; a small girl with deep blue eyes and cheastnut brown hair. Instantly aware of her powers return, the once-queen pleaded with the people to care for her child, afraid it would surely die in the fights that lay ahead of her. A young man, by the name of Saseru, took responsibility for the child, unaware of the chaos that darkened his path the moment he said "yes". Then, in the dead of night, the goddess swept out of the harbor, garbed completely in black, and a small row boat the only thing with her.

Creeping into the village she once called home, the queen kept her face marks hidden; the only proof existing that she was, and still is royalty. The sight of the once grand kingdom brought tears to her eyes as houses sat broken down or burned, villagers lay dead and dying in the streets, their skin yellow with illness. As she came upon the abandoned castle, her eyes fell upon two small graves littered with ivy and flowers resting near each other. One possessed deep wild violets that twined through ivy like a climbing stick, while the other with golden lillies arching high to the heavens. Covering her mouth to gag back a sob, she slowly knelt in front of it, gently touching each of the flowers; knowing all to well that her two guards now lay here, giving their lives so that she may live.

Rising, she swept over the charred grounds, and pulled her hood off to reveal deep red hair flowing beneith. As olive eyes scanned the land, she raised her hands up towards the heavens, pleading with all her might to bring forth the rebel leaders. As they were torn from their homes screaming and pleading with the gods, they flew in front of her still screaming their pathetic attempts to gain mercy. Fear resided within their eyes for the pain they knew lay ahead of them.

Throwing them to the ground, the vengince filled queen eyed them down as dogs, watching vines wrap around their wrists and ankles, all three forever screaming in terror for mercy. She pointed a single porcelain finger at each of them and watch them erupt into the flames they had destroyed so much with. Their screams rang through the land, sounding the remaining people like war horns, and causing them to look over and see three fires burn high into the sky, a single figure illuminated by the inferno. Running over, they watched as the ashes blew away in the wind, the empty handed vines seeping back into the earth soaked in the blood of their fictums that dripped off of their thorns, then they looked over at the person, a glint of fear and hope hidden in their worn bodies.

"Live on my people, you are under feared rule no longer..." Her failing voice still managed to ring out over the beaten land.

Falling to her knees, the goddess traced one final circle around her, knowing that her time was near end. "Who ever steps into this circle is of my blood and of my power. May they then once more rule this sacred land with kindness and wisdom..." She shakily put her hands together; thumbs and pointer fingers creating a small circle so that the middle and pinky jutted out towards the ground, both hands touching by three fingers, the ring fingers connecting the final knot.

"Live on, and await... her...return..."

Collapsing to the ground, her final breath was used to complete the spell, all while the villagers looked on, some in tears, others in shock. The famed red hair seemed to flow around her as the wind gently picked up, creating a final breath of flame. Eventually, the last of the mages went forward to pull her out.

Two weeks having past, they placed her body into a pure white marble tomb in front of the charred castle slowly being re-built; however, still by her side, lay the ever faithful guards she morned so much upon their deaths.


End file.
